I Can't Forget You
by blue-eyes27
Summary: What happens when Mello leaves Wammy's? A devastated Matt, that's what. A songfic and my first fanfic ever! RIP Matt and Mello! Rated K for character death. SPOILERS!


I Can't Forget You

Song: You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note, Hershey's, or Snow Patrol. If I did, I'd be rich.

**Author's Note**: My first fanfic ever! In honor of Matt and Mello's death day, which is today, January 26, 2010.

*sniffsniff* I loves you Matt and Melly!!!!! (Melly is my pet name which you will see throughout this story.) Lyrics are in italics.

WARNING: this story is depressing and made me cry while writing it. You were warned…. Please enjoy.

_You could be happy and I won't know._

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go._

Matt sat by the window overlooking the dark and gloomy gates. It was gray and stormy. Lightning cracked in the background sending shivers up his spine. He watched as Mello, with towering luggage, slowly made his way towards the gates and towards an unknown future. Mello stopped abruptly in front of the gate looking back at the only home he ever knew. Wammy's Orphanage was only for gifted geniuses under the age of twenty. He would severely miss Matt and promised not to cry. Even so, a tear made its way down his cheek. Matt was his friend, his best friend. He would even miss the little sheep, his enemy, Near. Matt made his way to the rooftop. It was his place to think. Mello frowned and waved up at Matt. He knew he was there. The boys didn't care about the rain. Matt watched as his only friend shut the gate and started walking.

_And all the things I wished I had not said, _

_Are played in loops till its madness in my head. _

_Is it too late to remind you, how we were…_

_Not our last days of silence, screaming blur. _

Matt sat on the rooftop still pondering over the last few hours. Mello suddenly came storming through their room shaking and on the verge of tears. Matt grabbed him in a tight hug and demanded to know what was wrong. "L is dead." "What?" "L is dead. He didn't choose a successor so I'm leaving." At that point Matt was flushed with anger. "How could you do this? YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" How could Melly do this? Why? "WHY NOT? YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" And with that Mello stomped out of the room.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure, _

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door. _

Matt lied down and stared up at the dark sky. He was soaked, cold, and numb. This numbness took over his body as he fell asleep.

_You could be happy, I hope you are. _

_You've made me happier than I'd been by far. _

Mail,

I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for what I did. I want you to forget me and be happy.

Love, Mihael

This letter arrived in the mail a week after Mello left. On that rainy night, Matt was found by Near, who carried him to his room. He had a cold and barely ate. He cried all day and most of the night. The teachers tried to help, even Roger. They called upon doctors and psychiatrists. No one could mend a broken heart.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you, _

_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true. _

Near visited Matt. He was worried. (Yes, Near does have emotions.) He finally was able to help Matt get dressed after an hour of pestering. Matt grabbed his striped t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His goggles were put on his red and blood-shot eyes. With Near's help, they walked down to the cafeteria. Matt saw Mello in the corner eating his regular bar of Hershey's. Matt ran over to the window but Mello was gone. Where'd he go? Why'd he leave without him? Matt ran around the cafeteria and out onto the grounds. He went in every nook and cranny of Wammy's before he made it to the front gates. It started to drizzle. Memories came flooding back about Mello leaving. Matt fell to his knees and started bawling. It started to pour sheets. Near found him soaked to the bone, yet again.

_Do the things that you always wanted to, _

_Without me there to hold you back, _

_Don't think, just do. _

'Matt, I hope you're doing better than me.' Mello thought as he sat on his couch, crying. He needed to get to a higher cooperation to achieve his goal of defeating Kira. This means the American Mafia. 'If Kira didn't exist, L wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have to leave Matt.' Why was it so hard to forget?

_More than anything I want to see you, girl, _

_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world. _

Matt was going to find his Melly. Even if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't forget. Gaming took him out of his world and into another. Smoking numbed the pain, but it always came back. He couldn't forget.

Mello was climbing up the Mafia ladder but was going to try to find Matt. He wanted Matt to forget him, but he couldn't forget Matt. This job was dangerous and he didn't want Matt killed. He took another bite out of his Hershey's and plotted his next move.

* * *

Near looked down at the chocolate he was eating. Hershey's. He had taken up the habit after Matt and Mello died. He pondered over the sacrifices of Matt and Mello for him to succeed. "Success is sweet." Someone once said. If so, why didn't it feel sweet? Defeating Mello at last, but having him die in the process. Was it always give and take? Near, always emotionless, looked down in amazement as a salty liquid dropped from his eyes to his white pajamas. Was he crying? He had never felt such pain as he did that day. He excused himself to his room and started bawling his little heart out. He remembered that day, long ago, when he watched Matt cry over Mello. It was raining that day. He looked out the window and saw it pouring down sheets. Minutes later, the sky cleared and a beautiful rainbow could be seen for miles.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This was my first story and I hoped you enjoyed it. RIP Matt and Melly!!! You'll forever be in our hearts. Please rate and review!!!


End file.
